


因為愛

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Kiyomi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	因為愛

  
隨著回歸，簽售會是團體們必不可少的行程。但今天的簽售會來了個讓wanna one的成員們都印象深刻的粉絲。  
  
  
難得坐在第一位的姜丹尼爾，笑臉盈盈得看向這最後一位的wannable，他露出大狗狗的笑容對著她打招呼。  
  
  
「你好，丹尼爾君，你真的太帥氣了！」粉絲禮貌地稱讚道。  
  
  
「啊～謝謝你」因為顯得比其他看到他就激動的粉絲來的冷靜，姜丹尼爾第一時間直覺上就判定了這位粉絲並不以他為本命。果不其然⋯  
  
  
「其實⋯⋯我的本命是河成云君，雖然很不好意思，但我的小紙條是問了有關他的問題，真的很抱歉⋯但如果丹尼爾君不願意的話可以不用勾選沒關係的！」  
看著前面還很冷靜的姊姊飯因為感到抱歉講到後面都有些語速變快還結巴，姜丹尼爾便有些失笑。他笑著搖了搖頭說道  
  
「哎呀沒關係的」  
  
  
說完後姜丹尼便低頭看了這張貼在本子上的有關河成云的紙條  
  
  
最帥氣的wanna one成員們：  
  
跟你們的小珍成二哥喜歡一起做什麼事？  
  
1）逗他  
  
2）運動  
  
3）唱歌  
  
4）吃拉麵  
  
  
「啊哈哈哈」姜丹尼爆笑出聲，握著簽名筆的手也抬了起來擋住自己過於誇張的笑聲。  
  
他變笑邊在第一個選項上圈起了一個大大的圓圈。  
圈完後，彷彿還不滿意的姜丹尼爾喜滋滋的又在旁邊寫下了幾個字。  
  
「怎麼了？怎麼了？」坐在丹尼爾旁邊的邕聖祐看到科學兄弟笑得如此開心，好奇的靠了過來。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾ㄧ時間還沒辦法停下笑聲的開關，他笑著一手扶著邕聖祐的肩，一手拿起了眼前的紙條。  
  
  
邕聖祐定睛看了一下那張小小的紙條，而等他看清了紙條上的小字後，他也漾起了頑皮的笑容。  
  
  
紙條被姜丹尼爾傳遞了過去。而粉絲也帶著專輯移動到了邕聖祐前面的位置。  
  
  
這位粉絲姊姊同樣對著邕聖祐說了跟前面姜丹尼爾一樣的話，重新再次對著邕聖祐說到對不起。  
  
  
「不是的，很有趣！」邕聖祐帶著頑皮的笑容趕緊對著緊張的粉絲澄清道。看著鬆了一口氣的粉絲，他復又說  
  
「不能把其他的選項劃掉嗎？」  
  
  
破不急待的邕聖祐也在第一個選項上劃下了第二個圈，尖尖的白牙從他逐漸擴大的笑容露了出來。接著慣例，他同樣在旁邊寫下了幾個字。  
  
  
  
第三個座位的金在奐在聽完這位粉絲的解說然後看完紙條後，禁不住地小小呼喊了一聲  
  
「喔～成云哥！」  
  
  
這聲小聲的呼喚也引來了隔了幾個座位的河成云的抬頭。但抬頭看過來的河成云只是發現金在奐認真的勾選紙條，於是也不以為意的又將注意放回了眼前的粉絲上。  
  
  
黃旼炫接過紙條後，那張小小的紙條已經被前面三個搗蛋鬼寫的滿滿當當的，他看了一眼紙條上的問題，然後意會到了，於是他笑著看向了旁邊剛寫完的金在奐。  
  
  
金在奐很明顯是在忍著笑容，因為不希望驚擾到某人。  
黃旼炫抬手圈選下了自己的答案。  
  
「？⋯室友line的旼炫君要選這個選項嗎？」似乎也頗為熟悉黃旼炫的粉絲姊姊有些意外的問道。  
  
「內」黃旼炫微微勾起宛如國民男友般的笑容，溫順的應道。  
  
  
忙內的賴冠霖第五個拿到紙條後，終於知道剛剛前面的一陣騷動是怎麼回事了。他悄悄的看了一眼排在他後面，還在認真簽名的河成云。  
  
  
他猶豫了。  
  
  
一向果斷直接的賴冠霖這次花了比以往更多的時間完成了這張紙條。  
  
  
當這位本命是河成云的粉絲終於坐到自己心愛的偶像面前時，前面一直保持的冷靜自持也破碎了。  
  
  
河成云看著眼前這個變得有些激動的粉絲，他害羞的笑了，悄悄地藏起了自己小小的得意，他知道這位wannable的one pick一定是他。  
  
  
他開心的圈選了這位粉絲對他提出的紙條，然後低下了頭邊簽名邊認真的聽她對他說話。  
  
「成云君，有個禮物要給你」粉絲說道。  
  
「什麼？」河成云簽上了最後的日期後問到。  
  
一張黃色的小紙條被遞到了他面前。  
  
  
  
「呀！我不可愛！！」  
  
  
河成云跳了起來，他站起身轉過頭去看那排好像早早等著他反應的弟弟們。  
  
所有剛剛本來都側著身看他的成員們都哄堂大笑了起來。  
坐在河成云後面的裴珍映撿起了桌上那張令河成云激動萬分的小紙條。  
  
  
紙條上唯獨第一個選項跟第四個選項被圈了起來，尤其逗他的這個選項被圈了很多個圓圈，而旁邊還搭著字。  
  
  
-kiyomi  
  
-啊～真的kiyomi  
  
-喔！成云哥最高kkkk  
  
-sexy!  
  
  
  
「為什麼這樣！真是⋯⋯」邊走向後台的河成云邊碎碎唸道。原本就長達2公分的厚唇現在好像翹得更高了。  
  
走在他前面的黃旼炫笑著往後靠向了他，他偏過臉對著他說道  
  
「因為愛啊！」  
  
  
「我什麼都沒做！」河成云辯駁道，又不是說他今天做了什麼可愛的撒嬌，他真沒做而且他也真的是 **不·可·愛** 。  
  
  
走在一旁的邕聖祐聽到後一把摟住了這個哥哥小小的肩。  
  
  
「哥，就是因爲你什麼都沒做」邕聖祐寵溺的說道，臉上的星座痣也跟著他溫暖的笑意而閃閃發亮。  
  
  
走在最後的姜丹尼爾也抬起了手，他的大掌蓋在了河成云的頭上。在最後帶著酷酷的自豪說  
  
  
「很可愛的不是嗎？」  
  
  
  
明明知道這些弟弟總是在逗他，但河成云怎樣也無法對這樣的他們生氣。  
  
  
「哥！哥！我什麼都沒寫喔！」巨人忙內賴冠霖終於在最後從哥哥們的中間竄了出來，他扯著喉嚨舉起手表達了自己的忠心。  
  
  
  
河成云看著邀功的忙內想。  
  
  
  
  
罐霖啊，你真以為哥哥看不出你把第二個圈圈描在了其他哥哥的圓圈上嗎⋯⋯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  



End file.
